A tu Lado
by Angelique Braun
Summary: Miki se inquieta con el nuevo vistante en su casa, pero lo que la desconcierta son las reacciones de Yuu... ¿será, acaso, el amor lo que lo enloquece? Y, ¿Miki le dirá lo que siente? One-shot.


**Bien, aquí dejo mi primer One-shot, ya sea de este anime, como el primero que hago…, además, este es dedicado a una amiga que estaba de cumpleaños, ya que le encantaba esta serie y quise probar si era buena o no, bueno… espero que sea de su agrado, ¡ah, y una cosita! Recomiendo olvidar un poco las personalidades oficiales de los personajes, porque aquí cambiaron… un poquito, así que, no asesinen, por favor. Jejeje… los versos de inicio y final los inventé yo, al igual que el pedacillo de canción y…, bueno, si quieren la canción completa, me lo dicen y yo se las envió, al menos, la letra**

**Y sin más que acotar, aquí les dejo el One-shot.**

* * *

A tu Lado

* * *

"_Si solo pudiera pedir algo, desearía quedarme contigo_

_y que nuestro amor nunca se quede en el olvido,_

_que compartieras este sentimientos_

_que me tiene colgando de un hilo"_

Comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, aquél día era el de la gran visita que deberían recibir en su hogar. Claro, el hijo de una gran amiga de su madre necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, pero, ¿Por qué su madre se le habría ocurrido proponer que fuera a vivir a su casa? ¿Qué no podía arrendar un departamento y ya? No lo conocía, ni tampoco quería, ¿para qué? No necesita chicos en su vida y estaba bien con los que conocía. Nada más que con los que conocía. Se estiró, luego abrió sus cortinas y fue a ducharse.

Una vez lista y preparada, bajó a desayunar con su familia, allí vio a su madre y a su padre hablar animadamente sobre las cosas que, quizás, harían ese día, hasta que llegaron a la parte del muchacho.

- según Sarah, él es un muchacho muy tranquilo, estupendo estudiante y, sin duda, muy guapo – puntualizó lo último mirando a su hija que la fulminaba con la mirada - ¿Qué opinas, Miki?

- ¿Sinceramente? – preguntó, sus padres asintieron y ella suspiró – que debería comenzar a buscar otro lugar donde estudiar todo el santo semestre, ¿acaso no conoce lo que son los departamentos? O por último, ¿no tiene un familiar de sangre que lo ayude? ¿Por qué tendría que venir a dormir a esta casa?

Su madre lo pensó unos momentos y luego se encogió de hombros, Miki suspiró y se levantó, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa, no sin antes avisar que iría a visitar a su querido amigo, Yuu Matsuura. Un chico alto y rubio de ojos castaños claro, muy tranquilo e introvertido. Es inteligente y bueno en los deportes.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos de la suya, era solo una cuadra y ya, pero para donde quisieran ir, ya sea ella o Yuu, pasaban siempre por frente de las casas de ambos. Una vez de haber tocado el timbre y que el muchacho le abriera la puerta, ella le comentó sobre aquél visitante que la tenía de los pelos de punta, sin tomar en cuenta, que este no había llegado a su casa. Yuu suspiró y miró a su amiga alegar, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, su cabello rojo se movía, de repente chocaba con su cara, otras veces simplemente se revolvía en el aire.

- ¿Y qué tal si te agrada? – preguntó de pronto Yuu, Miki paró de dar sus vueltas y suspiró, se sentó al lado de su amigo y negó con la cabeza - ¿no hay posibilidad? No lo creo, sinceramente, además, ¿no que aún no llega?

- ¡No es eso! – exclamó - ¡Tú me conoces de toda la vida y deberías saberlo! – luego se paró frente de él y frunció el ceño - ¡Se suponía que este semestre iríamos a de vacaciones, tu y yo podríamos ir a la playa como planeamos todo el año y este semestre lo pasaría estupendo! – apretó sus puños y gruñó - ¡Y ahora tendré que ser la niñera de un muchacho mayor que yo!

Yuu sonrió y suspiró, siempre su amiga llegaba con algún problema y, luego de haber aguantado gritar en su casa, iba donde él y se desahogaba, pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba que le dijera a él cosas que nadie más sabía, era una sensación extraña, pero que sin embargo, ya se había acostumbrado, puesto que después de toda una vida de amistad, ¿Quién no se acostumbra?

* * *

Maldijo mentalmente mientras se sentaba en aquél sillón, su padre había ido al aeropuerto a buscar a aquél muchacho que viviría con ellos todo un semestre y, aunque no lo deseara, quizás todo el año. Su madre cantaba en silencio una de sus canciones favoritas, mientras sacaba del horno unas galletas que había preparado, las dejó de una fuente y esta a su vez, en la mesa de centro del living, fue allí que observó la cara de enfado de su hija y suspiró.

- Hija, no veo en que te moleste – comentó su madre.

- sin comentarios – respondió arrastrando las palabras.

- pero, hija, ni siquiera va a dormir en tu habitación.

- sin comentarios – repitió Miki.

- No veo qué tanto drama haces, si solo debes tratarlo como si fuera tu hermano – fue allí que la muchacha frunció aún más el ceño y la miró iracunda – ah, eso es lo que te molesta.

- mamá, han arruinado todos mis planes con Yuu – gruñó. Su madre le miró desconcertada, luego comenzó a expandir una reluciente sonrisa.

- ah – comentó su madre, Miki alzó una ceja y pestaño confundida, hasta que comprendió a donde se dirigía su madre.

- nada de ah – dijo la muchacha.

- ¿Cuándo vas a decidirte en ser la novia de aquél muchacho? – preguntó de pronto, Miki enrojeció, negando con fuerza, pero cuando su madre le iba a comentar otra cosa, el sonido de la campana, cuando la puerta se abría, se hizo presente en el ambiente. Su madre chilló de alegría y fue en encuentro de su esposo y del muchacho que viviría con ellos desde entonces. Miki, sin mucho entusiasmo, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y suspiró, para fijar en mirada en el muchacho que allí estaba, al lado de su padre.

- Miki, él es Ginta Suou – le presentó su padre.

- Hola – musitó ella observando detalladamente al muchacho, tenía el cabello corto de color café, sus ojos eran cafés, era alto y delgado, pero se notaba de lejos que el joven realizaba algún deporte, por la figura del muchacho.

- Buenas – le respondió Ginta sonriendo, Miki enrojeció levemente y agachó su mirada. Aquél chico sí era guapo y mucho.

* * *

- Así que te gustó – afirmó su amigo, Miki negó con la cabeza y se llevó una gran cantidad de palomitas de maíz a la boca – te haz puesto roja – le informó su amigo.

- no me gustó, Yuu – corrigió – además, no estoy roja y si lo estoy es porque tengo un poco de calor.

- ¿segura? – preguntó su amigo mientras sonreía, observando cuan nerviosa se colocaba Miki – oh, anda, dime en verdad si te ha gustado o no.

- es guapo, solo es guapo.

- ¿Haz hablado con él? – inquiró Yuu.

- No, solo lo saludo y de vez en cuando me lo encuentro en la casa, pero no hablamos mucho tiempo ya que al final siempre soy yo la que salir de allí.

- Ah, estas huyendo de lo que podrías sentir por él.

- ¿y qué si es verdad? Además, ¿qué sabes tú de amor? – dijo evidentemente enfadada, Yuu le miró tiernamente y dirigió su mirada a la película que miraban.

- sé mucho más de lo que tú crees, no me gusta hablar de mi vida sentimental, por eso es que no lo sabes, además, te podría asegurar que tengo mucha más experiencia que tú.

- Oh, es verdad, nunca hablas de chicas, ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que habla de chicos y de "su vida sentimental"? – preguntó ella mirando a su amigo que sonreía y se encogía de hombros – pero ya, es bastante por hoy – dijo enfocando su atención en la película, al igual que su amigo. Casi siempre tenían algo de qué hablar y por eso le gustaba ser amiga de Yuu, era uno de aquellos amigos que están allí aunque necesites mil millones de dólares o de esos que estando en el otro lado del planeta, iban en tu ayuda. Bueno, no tan así, pero muy cercano.

* * *

Se pasó la toalla por el cabello la última vez y se miró en el espejo, aquél día habían trotado todo el día con Yuu, para mantener la forma, según Yuu, para salir de la casa, según ella. Observó su pijama y suspiró. Un pequeño short y una polera de tiritas. Hacía calor, más de lo normal.

Escuchó que alguien abría y cerraba la puerta de su habitación, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y allí se encontró con la mirada traviesa del hijo de la mejor amiga de su madre, o así era como ella le decía.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te perdió algo? – preguntó rudamente, no era que le disgustase su presencia, se sentía extraña cuando estaba a su lado, es solo que entrar a su habitación así como así le daba un mal presentimiento.

- Nada, solo quería verte – respondió caminando hacia ella, Miki pestañó confusa y retrocedió un paso, amenazó al visitante no deseado de habitación con un cepillo y le miró decidida - ¿Qué? ¿Planeas peinarme? Porque si quieres, lo puedes hacer, eso y mucho más – afirmó el joven.

Miki pestañó sonrojada y frunció el ceño.

- Ginta, sal de mi habitación o grito tan fuerte que en dos días como máximo te regresas a tu casa – advirtió ella, el muchacho alzó una ceja y la miró de pie a cabeza descaradamente – Ginta – le llamó – vete.

- ¿O si no qué? ¡Oh, es cierto! Gritarás – dijo caminando hacia ella y acorralándola entre él y la pared – pero qué gritarás exactamente y con qué propósito.

- ¿De qué hablas? – susurró, no asustada, si no que… quizás confusa, sentía su corazón a mil por hora y no era normal con un chico, solo una vez le había sucedido y no la había pasado bien mientras trataba de describir qué le pasaba.

- Gritarás mi nombre, ¿no es cierto? – murmuró el muchacho en su oído, luego comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras que Miki lo trataba de apartar, Ginta sujetó las muñecas de la muchacha y apoyó su frente en la frente de la joven – me gustas y mucho, no duraré en conquistarte, serás mi novia o te llevaré a mi habitación, pero serás mía – dijo, para luego apartarse de ella y comenzar a salir de su habitación, hasta por último, voltear, lanzarle un beso y salir riendo de su habitación, mientras ella tenía su corazón en su garganta y un color rojo que predominaba en todo, pero todo su cuerpo.

* * *

- ¡Juro que lo mataré! – exclamó Yuu - ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso? ¡Además ni siquiera está en su casa!

- cálmate, Yuu, la que debería estar enojada soy yo, no tu.

- ¡Con un demonio! – mal dijo en voz alta - ¿Y no le haz dicho a tu madre?

- ¿Para qué? Si a la única persona que le he dicho que pasó en mi habitación fue a ti, ¿y como actúas? Como un loco, en vez de ayudar a qué hacer.

- díselo a tu madre o yo lo golpeó hasta que no recuerde ni su nombre, aunque no te preocupes, si te vuelve a decir algo así, lo haré sin que me lo pidas.

- ¡Yuu! – reclamó Miki, observó a Yuu suspirar y mirarla aún con ira contenida, pero luego volvió a suspirar, revolvió sus cabeza y se sentó al lado de ella - ¿Más calmado?

- Supongo, pero aún no me creo que ese sujeto te haya dicho eso, ¿y si lo vuelve a hacer? O aún peor, ¿si logra llevarte a su cama? ¡Lo mato si hace algo así!

- Yuu, tranquilízate, además, ¿Cómo es eso de que lo matarás? No eras así con…

- ¿con los otros chicos que han querido ser tus novios? – preguntó él adivinando lo que diría su amiga - ¡Pero esos sujetos nunca entraron a tu habitación y se insinuaron de aquella manera!

- ¡Ya, Yuu, ya entendí! – exclamó parándose - ¡se supone que debo ser yo la que grite! Además, si llega a pasar una segunda vez, le diré a mi madre y ella lo enviará de vuelta de donde vino.

- eso espero.

Miki se mordió el labio, ella también esperaba que fuera así.

* * *

Observó a Ginta hablar con su madre muy animadamente y continuó dibujando, no lo hacía muy bien, pero era bueno cuando estaba inquieta. Si. Estaba inquieta. No se lo había dicho a Yuu, no le había dicho que Ginta se le había insinuado muchas veces más, no si ya sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Se mordió el labio y suspiró. Yuu siempre la había escuchado con todo, y ahora lo había hecho, pero nunca se había colocado tan furioso hace como dos semanas, cuando le había contado que Ginta había entrado a su habitación y se le había insinuado, pero una pequeña parte de ella, bien oculta y, al parecer, guardada, saltó de felicidad al saber cómo él pensaba sobre eso, pero lo malo era que solo la veía como una hermana. Eso lo comprendió hace varios años atrás. Cuando había tenido doce años había creído que estaba enamorada de Yuu, aquél chico que siempre la ayudaba, la salvaba de los bravucones y que la hacía reír, era el príncipe azul que siempre había esperado en su vida, pero cuando le vio pasear animadamente con otra muchacha, que después de unos años se convirtió en la novia de él por unos meses, comprendió que Yuu solo la miraba como una simple hermana, como una chica.

Sintió la mirada de Ginta y se volvió a concentrar en su dibujo. Un paisaje, un campo extenso con una cascada que producía un leve arco iris. Sintió unas manos en su abdomen, muy cerca de su pecho y supuso muy bien quien era el que la abrazaba.

- vete, Ginta, estoy ocupada – gruñó levemente, la verdad, que aquél muchacho si lograba colocarla nerviosa.

- oh, vamos, puedes hacer las dos cosas – dijo besando su cuello y comenzando a elevar sus manos, pero cuando estuvo a unos milímetros de tocar su pecho, Miki se levantó de un golpe y, cuando le iba alegar, sintió los labios calientes de Ginta aplastando los suyos. No hizo nada, estaba sorprendida y tiesa, lo que produjo una sonrisa en Ginta, para luego separarse, acariciar su mejilla y dirigirse a su habitación con una sonrisa. Mientras que Miki continuaba apoyada a la mesa, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.

* * *

- ¡Lo voy a matar!

- ¡No matarás a nadie hoy, Yuu!

- ¡Entonces mañana!

- ¡Nada de eso!

- ¡Con un demonio, haz dejado que te bese, Miki! – le exclamó el muchacho mientras se levantaba de súbito con el helado en la mano, su amiga suspiró y miró el cielo de la plaza, ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a él? Sabía que todos los temas que incluían a Ginta hacían enfadar mucho a Yuu.

- No dejaré que lo haga por segunda vez, ya lo tengo todo planeado.

- ¿A si? ¿De la misma manera como aquellas insinuaciones?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Admítelo, Miki, te gusta.

- No me gusta.

- ¿Cómo que no? Dejas que entre a tu habitación, te bese y quien sabe qué cosas más, si yo estuviera en tú lugar, le habría dicho a mi madre o lo hubiera dejado estéril.

- ¿A si? Pues creo que tú ni te opondrías en lo que una mujer te diría.

- ¿Y como sabes eso?

- Como por ejemplo… - buscó en su memoria algún nombre de una novia de su amigo y se levanto de pronto - como Jenny Holding, ¿la recuerdas? Una muchacha muy bonita, rubia…

- Si, claro que la recuerdo, fue mi novia.

- Pues cuando me dijiste que ella quiso otra cosa y que si no hubiera sido porque te tenía que juntar conmigo, habrías cumplido con lo que te pedía, ¿acaso no deja eso en evidencia lo que pasa? ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Cómo no le creí a Meiko! – dijo dándole la espalda a Yuu, su mejor amiga, Meiko Akitzuki, se había comprometido con un hombre mayor, pero que amaba con todo su corazón, yendo a vivir con él a otra ciudad para así no tener problemas, ella siempre le decía que los hombres solo buscaban una cosa y esa cosa era la diversión por una noche con cualquier muchacha y luego de haberlo obtenido, iban en busca de otra. No era su caso, pero el caso de sus padres eran así, los padres de Meiko.

- ¡Mira, si hubiera querido llevar a la cama a Jenny la hubiera llevado cuando podía!

- ¡Pero quizás si lo haz hecho!

- ¡Miki!

- ¡Yuu!

- ¡Eh, hola, Miki! – escuchó la voz de Ginta detrás de ella, la muchacha volteó su cabeza y lo observó con su madre cargando algunas bolsas del supermercado, quizás habían ido a comprar para la cena - ¡Miki! – volvió a gritar, comenzó a correr hacia ella y le sonrió, le dio un probado al helado de la muchacha y le sonrió, su madre no tardó en alcanzarlo.

- Hola, Miki, hola, Yuu – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el joven al lado de Miki.

- ¿Yuu? – preguntó Ginta observando a Yuu - ¿Eres el novio de Miki?

- No – dijeron a coro ambos jóvenes, Ginta sonrió y se volteó hacia Yuu.

- mi nombre es Ginta Suou – se presentó, Miki se tensó por un minuto, miró la resplandeciente sonrisa de santo que tenía Ginta, luego miró el rostro iracundo, ensombrecido de Yuu. Esto no iba a salir bien si ella no interrumpía.

- Mamá, creo que es mejor que lleguen a casa pronto, si llega papá y no está la cena, sabes todo lo que alega – advirtió Miki, la señora asintió y comenzó a caminar, junto con Ginta a su lado – por poco – murmuró dirigiéndose hacia Yuu.

- Así que _ese_ es Ginta – dijo gruñendo, miró como Miki suspiraba y asentía – mañana mismo te voy a visitar a tu casa – comentó dando por finalizado la discusión que habían tenido antes de que llegara Ginta con la madre de Miki – ya lo verás.

- ¿Qué harás, Yuu?

- dejaré un par de cosas claras – murmuró saboreando su helado y comenzando a caminar hacia sus casa, Miki suspiró y comentó distraídamente.

- no me gusta, Yuu, ni un poco, solo lo encuentro guapo y, al no haber tenido contacto con otro muchacho de la forma en la que él se dirige hacia mí, me coloca nerviosa, pero no es nada así como que me guste.

- oh, claro, y yo soy un marciano verde.

- Yuu… - le reclamó la muchacha, el joven resopló y volvió a probar de su helado – no me gusta y fin de la conversación.

- entonces – dijo de pronto Yuu - ¿Quién te gusta? – preguntó parando de caminar y observando los ojos de Miki intensamente, la muchacha pestañó sonrojada, algo se revolvía en su estómago, su corazón comenzó a avanzar más rápido de lo normal. Oh, maldición, pensaba, otra vez esas sensaciones con el estupendo de Yuu.

* * *

Se mordió el labio, mientras escuchaba con se reproductor de música la canción menos indicada para ese momento.

_¿Cómo decidir entre lo que tengo o no?_

_¿Cómo decidir en amor o pasión?_

_Sé que a ti te amo, pero tu me quieres._

_Sé que me atraes, pero tu me deseas._

_¡Oh, cómo decido entre tú o él!_

_¡Los quiero a los dos para mi!_

_¡Sola, nadie más que para mi!_

_La verdad, que no sé como decidir, pero lo que sé_

_es que el amor que siento por ti_

_nadie logrará destruir_

_Y tú, si sientes aquél deseo por mi_

_sé muy bien que se va a extinguir._

_¡Oh, cómo decido entre tú o él!_

_¡Los quiero a los dos para mi!_

_¡Sola, nadie más que para mi!_

Se quitó los audífonos y observó el ambiente tenso en el que se encontraba el living de su casa, por un lado estaba Yuu que fulminaba con la mirada a Ginta, por otro, estaba la sonrisa resplandeciente de un extremadamente falso Ginta, que de vez en cuando, la miraba descaradamente, lo que hacía gruñir a Yuu.

Pronto llegó su madre y les dio de sus galletas a ambos, la miró tratando de decirle algo e hizo que Ginta se retirara con ella, para que Yuu y Miki quedaran solos.

Ah, eso era lo que planeaba, pensó Miki dirigiéndose hacia su amigo y sentándose al lado de él.

- No puedo creer que de verdad viniste a mi casa.

- Pasó un mes desde que llegó ese tipo y no me habías dicho el tipo de miradas que te mandaba – dijo gruñendo, Miki le sonrió nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

- No te puedo contar todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, Yuu, además, ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Aún no lo entiendo, se suponía que yo…

- lo sé, lo sé, tú eres la que te debe enojar y todo ese rollo.

- ¿y? ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?

Yuu la miró largos minutos y luego miró sus manos, un extenso silencio se produjo entre ambos, Miki golpeó débilmente el hombro de su amigo, animándolo a contarle su razón. El joven suspiró y le sonrió de una forma que el corazón de la chica se aceleró muy rápidamente.

- ¿acaso no es obvio?

¿Obvio? Pensó en su cabeza, produjo un par de respuestas descabelladas, pero dijo la más creíble de todas las que había pensado.

- ¿Porque eres mi amigo? – trató de adivinar, Yuu suspiró y revolvió sus cabellos, mientras se comenzaba a levantar - ¿No es por eso? – preguntó siguiendo su paso torpemente, puesto que el joven se acercaba a la puerta.

- no, no es por eso, cariño, pero como no haz adivinado, creo que sería una estupidez si atormento tu dulce cabecita –dijo nuevamente revolviendo los cabellos de Miki, la muchacha negó con la cabeza y sujetó la mano de Yuu, aquél acto, sujetar la mano de su amigo, fue mucho más difícil de lo que había creído, sentía un extraño hormigueo de su mano, pero trató de ignorarlo, aunque era casi imposible.

- dime – exigió, Yuu se acercó a ella, y a unos centímetros de su cara susurró.

- te lo diré, cuando estés segura de lo que sientes.

Miki pestaño confusa y observó como su amigo comenzaba a salir de la casa.

- ¿Porque te gusto? – respondió finalmente la muchacha, era una idea descabellada, no eran celos los que tenía Yuu cuando ella hablaba de Ginta, ni con sus novias era celoso, ¿Por qué lo sería con ella? Además, ahora que estaba soltero, se podía conseguir cualquier novia, así que ella estaría fuera de la lista automáticamente. Eso la desilusionó.

* * *

Aquél día no saldría con Yuu, se quedaría todo el santo día en su habitación, sin que nadie la perturbara, con su reproductor de música a máximo volumen. Miró el reloj. Las dos de la tarde y aún no salía de la cama, ¡qué mas daba!, ese día Yuu tenía que ir con sus padres a hacer las compras mensuales y, aunque le había ofrecido ir con él, ella se quedó en su casa. Observó como aparecía Ginta con una bandeja, la dejaba cerca de ella y luego le sonreía coquetamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? Vete, hoy quiero descansar.

- ¿Por qué siempre tan enojada conmigo? Mientras que siempre que estás con tu amigo, Yuu, tus ojos brillan y te ves radiante, ¿nunca lograré que estés así conmigo?

Miki sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

no, la verdad que no, además tú y Yuu son muy distintos, Yuu es una persona encantadora, estupendo en deporte, divertido, multifacético, puede hacer cualquier cosa…

- Estás enamorada de él, ¿no es cierto? - le interrumpió Ginta levantándose – ya me he dado cuenta, contra eso, no puedo pelear, es algo que me sobrepasa.

- ¿nunca haz estado enamorado?

- si, me he enamorado de ti, ¡pero ya que! – dijo siempre sonriente, comenzando a salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir le dijo como sugerencia – deberías decírselo, nada pierdes con eso y si no te corresponde, es porque no es para ti, así de simple.

Miki pestañó confusa, ¿Ginta enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué pasó? No, eso no era lo que más la había inquietado, ¿Por qué no había negado que estaba enamorada de Yuu? ¿Acaso eso era verdad?

* * *

No, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Yuu no estaba en casa, eso lo sabía de ante mano, ¿porqué le había bajado aquél deseo de decirle lo que sentía a Yuu? ¡Era simplemente estúpido, como le podía haber hecho caso a Ginta! ¡Él estaba loco! ¡Él…!

… estaba enamorado de ella y aún con eso, le había dicho que la quería, ¿de donde había sacado valor? Ella no lo tenía como para decirle algo así a Yuu, "_te lo diré, cuando estés segura de lo que sientes_", recordó que le había dicho, ¿acaso él también estaba enamorado de ella? ¡Ojala que así fuera! Porque si no lo estaba, iba a sufrir mucho y, con el vago consejo de Ginta, se repetiría miles de veces que él no era para ella si no llegaba a corresponderle. Aunque, igual lloraría y mucho. Le quería desde que tenía memoria, no había sentido aquél amor por nadie más, ¿para qué seguir negándolo? Lo había negado cuando tenía doce años, pero ya no, no cuanto iba a tener la mayoría de edad.

Tocó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie abrió, ¿para qué seguir persistiendo aquél día? Mejor le decía el día siguiente y planeaba lo que le diría esa noche. Si. Eso iba a hacer.

Se volteó, dispuesta a marcharse de allí, pero se tensó al ver a Yuu mirándola interrogante y con las llaves en su mano. Genial, su suerte era estupenda.

- ¿Miki? – preguntó, la muchacha suspiró.

- Desde que nací – contestó tratando de hacer soltar una risa a Yuu, pero el muchacha simplemente alzó una ceja y Miki suspiró – Ups, público equivocado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que sabías que no iba a estar en mi casa, ¿haz estado mucho tiempo aquí afuera? – le preguntaba y preguntaba, Miki simplemente respondía con monosílabos, no podía decir nada más, tenía el estómago de la mano de lo nerviosa, se podía escuchar sus fuertes latidos de su corazón y rogaba porque Yuu no los pudiera oír.

- Pero si quieres – dijo de pronto Miki interrumpiendo el interrogatorio de Yuu – puedo venir mañana, ¿si? ¡Okay, vengo mañana! – decía mientras trataba de sonreír, iba a comenzar a caminar hacia la reja de la puerta, pero Yuu suspiró y sonrió, sujetó la mano de Miki y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Tengo muchas cosas que comentarte hoy! Cuando mi padre dice que es mejor dejar que una mujer elija tu ropa para comprar se refiere a sus gustos raros, ya me extrañaba que los gustos de mis padres fueran tan iguales – comentó divertido – así que cuando me case – dijo de pronto, Miki se sonrojo imaginándose a ella de blanco, junto a Yuu a su lado – dejaré que mi esposa me compre la ropa, es más fácil, aunque igual no tengo mal gusto, ¿no es cierto, Miki? – le preguntó nuevamente Yuu, la muchacha asintió y observó como los padres de Yuu entrar con un sin fin de bolsas.

- ¿no les vas a ayudar?

- ¡Oh, tan mal gusto tengo, haz evadido la pregunta! – comentó divertido Yuu, Miki suspiró y golpeó el hombro de Yuu.

- horrible, déjame recomendarte un estilista que conocí el otro día en el mall, por aquí tengo la tarjeta – dijo buscando en sus bolsillos, Yuu le miró divertido y Miki hizo la forma de una tarjeta, luego se la entregó en las palmas a Yuu, que sonreía casi agradecido – te aconsejo que lo vallas a ver, ¡no sabes cuanto te ayudaría!

- ¡oh, no sabes de la que me haz salvado! – comentó fingiendo que guardaba la tarjeta en su billetera y que le sonreía. Miki observó la fotografía de ellos dos en su billetera y recordó por qué había ido.

- Pero en realidad, quiero hablar de lo que haz dicho el otro día en mi casa.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho Ginta? ¿O es que lo han corrido de tu casa? En todo caso, se lo tenía bien merecido.

- Yuu, nada de eso, aunque hoy Ginta me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi.

- oh, ¿y qué le haz dicho tu? ¿Qué le correspondías o que solo gustabas de él?

- ¿Por qué tienes esa idea de que siento algo por él? Te lo he repetido miles de veces, no me gusta, pero tu nunca pareces querer escucharme.

- no es eso, si te escucho, es solo que no creo…

- ¿Por qué no lo crees?

- ¿Sabes si quiera lo que te iba a decir? Siempre interrumpiendo, ¿no? – dijo divertido, iba a salir de la habitación, cuando Miki sujetó de su brazo y dijo sin mirarlo.

- Yuu, ¿Qué sientes por mi? – sintió como el chico se tensó y soltó su brazo, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué le había dicho? ¡Y qué si arruinaba su perfecta amistad! - ¿Cariño? ¿Amistad? ¿A… amor? – dijo aún sin mirarlo, pero no lograba escuchaba nada proveniente del muchacho, eso la desilusionó en una pequeña medida, esperaba que él le dijera que estaba enamorado de ella desde siempre y que nunca se lo había dicho porque se había dado cuenta cuando Ginta la había besado de pronto. Pero no hubo nada más que silencio.

Suspiró derrotada y comenzó a voltearse, observó la ceja alzada de Yuu y la sonrisa coqueta que de repente usaba para que ella le creyera algo que de verdad, no creía.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de pronto, pero Yuu no dejaba de mirarla - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me salió otra cabeza? – dijo fingiendo buscar la otra - ¿Tengo una mosca en la frente? – tocó toda su frente y dijo por último - ¿Te debo algo o qué?

Yuu suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Miki no se movía de su lugar, el muchacho comenzó a acercar poco a poco sus labios con los de la joven, hasta que ambos se juntaron, en un dulce, pero apasionado beso. El beso era intenso, no necesitaban palabras para decir lo que sentían. Él sí la quería, ¡y valla de qué manera!

Cuando se separaron, por la falta de aire, Yuu la abrazó, atrayéndola más hacia él, sonrió cuando observó el rostro sonrojado de Miki y besó su frente.

- te amo desde que te vi pasando por allí con tu madre, desde que andabas en pañales – comentó burlesco - ¡Y valla que olías mal!

- ¡Hey, tu también andabas con…! – se interrumpió sola, observó la ceja alzada de Yuu y se sonrojó estudiando la frase que le había dicho, él la… la… la amaba.

¡Oh, si!

- ¿Qué? Para tu información, yo usaba Antonio Banderas a esa edad, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿tanto necesitabas para ocultar tu olor? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Menos mal que no recuerdo cómo olías! – dijo riendo, Yuu se separó de ella fingiendo estar ofendido y ella sonrió alzando una ceja – entonces es verdad.

- no, no lo es.

- ¡Claro que lo es! – decía mientras reía con ganas.

- ¡Que no! – objetó volteando hacia ella y mirándola aún fingiendo enfado.

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo sujetándose su estómago – pero eso no es lo más importante, ¿no? – Yuu alzó una ceja y se apoyó en la pared, esperando a que Miki completara su frase – o sea lo digo, porque esperas que yo te diga…

- ya lo sé – dijo de pronto – sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, siempre lo he sabido…, bueno, de hecho, habían sido sospechas, pero cuando tocaste el tema de Jenny me haz dejado todo claro.

- ¿Qué?

- Estabas celosa, ¿no? Ya me imagino cuantos celos habrás sentido por mi culpa, ¡con razón siempre me criticabas las novias que tenía! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

- No era solo por eso – dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho – algunas sí eran malas y malas de las malas.

- Oh, entonces estabas celosa.

- no era solo…

- estabas celosa.

- Yuu…

- también te amo – dijo de pronto sonriendo, Miki enrojeció y agachó su mirada - ¡Mamá! – gritó de pronto - ¡Miki se quedará a cenar, prepara una porción más! – se dirigió hacia la muchacha y sonrió, sujetó el mentón de ella y la besó intensamente, deseando que aquél beso durara para siempre.

_Fin _

"_Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad_

_y de mi vida no quedara más que algunos segundos,_

_te diría que te quiero más de lo que planeo_

_y que nunca olvidaré el día en que te conocí_

_cuando por primera vez, entendí lo que significaba vivir"_


End file.
